When someone watches an event or visits a particular place, that person is constrained to their view of the event from their present location. At the same time, there may be others experiencing that same event by viewing the event from different locations. The others, however, are also constrained to their single view of the event. Although a broader understanding of the event or place could be gained from the different visual perspectives of the event, a person can only be in one place at one time, and therefore cannot share in a collective view of the event.